The basic functions of a computer and memory devices include information processing and storage. In typical computer systems, these arithmetic, logic, and memory operations are performed by devices that are capable of reversibly switching between two states often referred to as “0” and “1.” Such switching devices are fabricated from semiconducting devices that perform these various functions and are capable of switching between two states at high speed. Electronic addressing or logic devices, for instance, for storage or processing of data, are made with inorganic solid state technology, and particularly crystalline silicon devices.
Much of the progress in making computers and memory devices faster, smaller and less expensive involves integration, squeezing ever more transistors and other electronic structures onto a postage stamp sized piece of silicon. A postage stamp sized piece of silicon may contain tens of millions of transistors, each transistor as small as a few hundred nanometers. The escalating requirements for high density and performance associated with ultra large-scale integration require responsive changes in semiconductor technology.
In recent years copper (Cu) has emerged as an alternative to aluminum (Al) for metallization patterns, particularly for interconnect systems having smaller dimensions. Despite the beneficial properties of copper, copper usage in large scale semiconductor manufacturing raises some concerns which need to be addressed. For example, copper interconnects affect memory element film deposition and thereby, influence performance of semiconductor devices.